And The Clock Stroke Midnight
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Cenicienta se fue a medianoche, bajo las estruendosas campanadas. Nessie no es Cenicienta y ya tiene a su príncipe, sin embargo, también siguió el mismo patrón. Para Gid y MC.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Basado en la canción "Cinderella" de Steven Curtis Chapman. Esa canción me pareció apropiada para la dinámica padre-hija entre Ed y Ness, recomiendo que la escuchen.**

**Claim: Edward/Nessie. Menciones obligadas de Edward/Bella, Jake/Nessie y demás parejas canon.**

**Summary:**_ Cenicienta se fue a medianoche, bajo las estruendosas campanadas. Nessie no es Cenicienta y ya tiene a su príncipe, sin embargo, también siguió el mismo patrón._

**Dedicatoria: Para Gid, porque le había prometido este a cambio del que no puedo escribir. Para MC, porque aunque sé que no le tiene mucha paciencia a Nessie, fangirleo conmigo la canción durante un buen rato.**

**

* * *

**

**And The Clock Stroke Midnight.**

Permaneces de pie, mirando por la ventana, aunque en realidad ignoras todo lo que está frente a tus ojos. Estás tan quieto que podrías pasar por una estatua con facilidad; has estado así desde el crepúsculo y no te has molestado en cambiar de postura, simplemente observas, recuerdas, esperas. Esperas sintiéndote confundido, exactamente igual de confundido como te sentiste la primera vez que ella estiró sus manitas hacia ti desde los brazos de Rosalie, pidiéndote que la cargaras.

Pidiéndote confirmación sobre el lazo que te unía a ella.

En esa misma postura permaneciste la primera vez en que Jacob se la llevó a la Push, luego de arrancarte el permiso a regañadientes, Bella se había reído y sólo le había pedido que no la trajera de vuelta muy tarde. Tú... tú comenzaste a preguntarte si de verdad querías que todo aquello ocurriera tan pronto.

_Ella había vuelto y tú ya estabas ahí, listo para recibirla, regresó a casa oliendo a perro pero con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, ansiosa por contarles lo bien que la había pasado, había ido hacia ustedes dando saltitos, casi como si bailara una melodía que nada más ella conocía. Jacob había sonreído extasiado mientras la veía. _

_'Claire es muy simpática' había dicho por medio de sus inusuales formas de comunicación._

_- Me da gusto que se lleven bien - había comentado Bella, sujetando a Nessie en brazos y arrugando levemente la nariz._

_'Me ha invitado a su fiesta' les contó alegremente._

_Y Bella se la llevó al interior para que le siguiera diciendo y para darle un baño. Tú las observaste alejarse y te sentaste frente al piano dejando que las teclas se deslizaran bajo la suave presión de tus dedos._

El reloj repica y su sonido te produce sentimientos encontrados, sabes que deberías sonreír, pero no logras forzar la sonrisa en tu helado rostro, a lo más cercano que llegas es a una mueca que no hará sino entristecer a Nessie. Observas a lo lejos, creyendo poder discernir las luces en la mansión Cullen pero no te mueves de tu sitio, después de todo, no podrías acercarte ni aunque quisieras, los eventos son un poco diferentes, pero Alice ha exigido el mismo nivel de secretismo y todas las mujeres de la familia la han apoyado, empezando por Bella que ofreció su escudo para asegurarse de que todo resultara una verdadera sorpresa.

Carlisle presiona su mano contra tu hombro y te sonrié.

- Todo irá bien Edward - te dice y Jasper vuelve a enviar una onda de calma mientras Emmett se ríe estruendosamente.

- Vas a envejecer antes de tiempo, _suegro_ - bromea y le diriges una mirada fastidiada, él vuelve a reírse.

_Alzaste la mirada al escuchar los latidos del corazón de tu hija, parecía curiosa, corrió a sentarse a tu lado y pasó sus pequeños dedos sobre las teclas del piano, creando un sonido extraño aunque armónico. _

_- Papi - comenzó aún con la atención puesta en las teclas. Tenía 2 años y medio y lucía como si en realidad tuviera entre 7 ú 8. Su crecimiento se había ido moderando, pero solía dar algunos 'estirones' que los seguían alarmando un poco. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaste intentando buscar alguna pista en sus pensamientos. _

_- ¿Me enseñas a bailar? - preguntó al cabo de un rato._

_Sorprendido, te reíste. Renesmee se movía con una gracia superior a la de la mayoría de los adultos, practicamente danzaba cuando andaba de un lado a otro. ¿Bailar? Habías arqueado una ceja cuando ella pensó en la gente de las películas clásicas que solías mirar con Bella. El típico baile como de cuento de hadas en un enorme salón, con escalinatas y vestidos de encaje y todo eso._

_- De acuerdo._

_Su tímida sonrisa se había ensanchado mientras le mostrabas la posición de las manos y la reverencia que solía hacerse antes, después de mostrarle los básicos la habías tomado en tus brazos y habías bailado con ella por todo el cuarto, escuchando su melodiosa risa como si fuera la mejor pieza de música jamás escrita. _

_- Gracias papi - te había dicho mientras iban a recibir a Bella._

Un suspiro apenas perceptible escapa de tus labios. El tiempo ha pasado de forma muy rápida, más de lo que habías anticipado. Cierras los ojos y aún puedes verla, envuelta en mantas de color rosa, contemplando el mundo con sus enormes ojos color chocolate. Los abres y te das cuenta de que el tiempo en ella si pasa y que esos recuerdos forman parte del pasado.

Hace bastante que supero esa etapa.

_Tan sólo había pasado un año y medio desde aquel episodio donde bailaste con ella y ya muchas cosas habían cambiado. Para empezar Renesmee había cambiado. Había dejado la ropa infantil atrás, hace no mucho aún la arropabas para que pasara una buena noche y ahora se iba a dormir a altas horas de la noche luego de pasar toda la tarde en la Push con Jacob._

_El sonrojo en sus mejillas no había sido tan sencillo de pasar por alto. Se iluminaban del mismo modo que las mejillas de Bella cuando aún era humana. Pero Bella había tenido 17, 18 años. Nessie tenía 4 por más que se asemejara a una quinceañeara._

_- Tía Alice - había canturreado mientras se paraba frente a tu hermana dando saltitos._

_Los ojos de la aludida brillaron extasiados cuando 'escuchó' lo que Nessie quería pedirle. Lo escuchaste en su mente, en unas semanas se celebraría la boda de la hermana de Jacob y ella deseaba ir con él, deseaba lucir bonita... para que Jacob se pusiera contento._

_Debiste suponer que eso pasaría, ella no era como el resto de las chicas que eran objeto de la imprimación de un lobo. Renesmee ya había desarrollado el lazo afectivo con Jacob desde antes de nacer y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese compromiso se cristalizara. Ella jamás se negaría a estar con Jacob, ¿cómo podría? Ella misma lo había 'elegido' como compañero desde un principio. Él había sido el único y definitivo cambio en su vida, en eso se parecía a los vampiros. _

_- Ya es tarde - habías protestado la noche de la famosa boda aquella, porque el reloj casi rozaba la medianoche y tu princesa aún no volvía a casa._

_- Déjala Edward - había pedido Bella, alzando la cabeza del libro que leía._

_Ella era el motivo por el que seguías ahí y no habías ido al territorio Quileute en busca de tu hija. Sabías que eso rayaba en la paranoia y que Nessie estaba bien, pero no podías evitarlo. No te gustaba mucho la idea de tenerla a solas con Jacob. Por más que lo hubieras aceptado como futuro yerno, sabías como funcionaban las hormonas y la idea te frustraba. Nessie aún era demasiado pequeña._

Parpadeas y sales de tu ensoñación, Alice te ha llamado y un suspiro escapa de tus labios. Tienes que aceptar que ya es la hora. Observas con añoranza el viejo álbum de fotos que está sobre una mesita y sales, siendo seguido por los demás que también se dirigen hacia la mansión. Al llegar notan que está arreglada de forma bien distinta a como estaba hace ocho años: percibes el olor a flores, un olor que intenta vagamente emular la fragancia que emite tu hija, pero hay algo más, esencias de bosque, sándalo, cedro, cosas más salvajes.

- Ya puedes subir - anuncia Alice y notas que el escudo sigue haciendo efecto.

Echas una mirada a tus espaldas y observas como tus hermanos y Carlisle están ocupados hablando con los invitados que van llegando. Una fiesta llena de criaturas mitológicas: vampiros, metamorfos y algunos humanos.

- Iré a ver si ya llegaron todos - anuncia Esme a quien encuentras antes de entrar al cuarto, donde presumiblemente, ocho años atrás, Bella era arreglada por Alice para su boda.

Te sonríe y baja, su sonrisa maternal está ensanchada ampliamente y sabes que está a punto de explotar de la alegría. Cualquier acontecimiento que brinde felicidad a un miembro de la familia siempre será bien recibido y además, ahora, la familia se verá ampliada, de un modo o de otro.

Abres la puerta y sabes que si pudieras llorar, lo harías.

- Quiero ver a Jacob - le está diciendo a Bella mientras ésta le acomoda un par de flores en el cabello, recogido en un peinado diferente al que usaba tu esposa, pero aparentemente igual de complicado.

- Eso va contra las reglas - dice Alice, quien al parecer se lo está pasando genial.

- ¿Tenemos que hacer esto de forma tan tradicional? - pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

- Si no lo hicieramos así estoy segura de que te habrías fugado con Jacob a Las Vegas o algo peor - Alice finge un estremecimiento - no en balde eres hija de Bella.

La aludida dibuja una sonrisa y camina hacia donde estás tú.

- No me fugué con Edward y al final te saliste con la tuya - dice y presiona tu mano, besando con suavidad la comisura de tus labios.

Nessie voltea a verte y un sonrojo asoma a sus mejillas. No necesitas leer su mente para saber que es lo que piensa ni necesitas ser Jasper para conocer sus emociones. Puedes verlo en sus ojos, lo sabes.

- Es hora - canturrea Alice y se lleva a Bella, desde hace un rato Rosalie ha estado tocando el piano, como aquel día hace ocho años.

_Renesmee volvió a casa con los pensamientos hechos un embrollo y el rostro más rojo que un tomate. También viste que sus ojos lucían una expresión soñadora que no habías visto antes. Su corazón late tan fuerte que se nota que está agitada. Bella alza las cejas al verla y luego dibuja una sonrisa confidente. Nessie se arroja a los brazos de su madre._

_Aún cuando no hubiera comenzado a llorar emocionada lo hubieras sabido. Jacob le había pedido que fuera su novia y ella, como era natural, había dicho que sí. No necesitaste leerlo en su mente para saber que ese día, tu pequeña de seis años había dado su primer beso._

_Aquella noche la sorprendieron mirando películas infantiles con expresión curiosa, abrazando sus piernas y dando vueltas a la pulsera Quileute que Jacob le regaló en su primera Navidad. Ella alzó los ojos hacia ustedes y sacudió la cabeza._

_- Claire me hizo verlas - admitió con expresión culpable._

_Bella se echó a reír, gracias a Claire, Nessie estaba pasando por la etapa infantil por la cual no había tenido mucho tiempo - ni paciencia - de experimentar cuando realmente tenía mente de niña. Luego tu esposa te jaló hacia donde estaba sentada su hija, cuya mirada se entristeció al ver como Cenicienta abandonaba al príncipe porque el reloj ya había dado la medianoche._

_A medianoche ocurrían cosas extrañas. Supuestamente a esa hora los vampiros de los libros abandonaban sus ataúdes en busca de víctimas. Los licántropos se volvían lobos bajo la luna llena, preferentemente en ese momento. A esa hora se desataban y se rompían los hechizos. Los amantes se reunían, los amantes se perdían. Era una hora realmente interesante. Incluso para ti esa hora tenía muchos significados._

_A medianoche habías decidido ver a Bella por primera vez. Y a esa hora decidiste dejarla, por su propio bien._

Caminas con tu hija del brazo hacia el altar. Más que padre e hija parecen hermano y hermana, porque se ven demasiado jóvenes, si no fuera por los ojos pasarían por gemelos. Ninguno parece superar los 17 años, en realidad físicamente al menos no lo hacen. Escuchas la música y la observas sonreír extasiada, sin apartar los ojos del altar, donde ya se encuentra Jacob esperando.

_'Jake' _piensa su nombre con total adoración. Para los metamorfos la adoración parece ser nada más de un lado de la balanza. Para Jacob y Nessie es evidente que la balanza de adoración y compromiso no podría estar más equilibrada.

Por el rabillo del ojo observas su mano izquierda.

_Te encontrabas con Bella en la sala de la mansión Cullen, el resto de la familia estaba ahí: Carlisle en su despacho, Esme arreglando una mesita, Alice y Rosalie mirando catálogos de diferentes objetos, Jasper y Emmett apostando algo y Bella mirando la televisión. Tú estabas a punto de ir hacia tu piano cuando escuchaste a Nessie aproximarse._

_De nuevo sus pensamientos eran un embrollo, pero Jasper alzó la cabeza y percibiste por él lo que sentía Nessie. Felicidad, un gozo tan extremo que tu hermano se sorprendió un poco. Una alegría tal que no podía ser expresada en palabras._

_- ¿Qué es, Jazz? - preguntó Alice curiosa observándolos a ambos. - Me encantaría saber lo que va a pasarle a esa niña - suspiró frustrada._

_- Seguro tiene que ver con el perro - añadió Rosalie, fingiendo un estremecimiento. Jacob y ella no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero al menos la situación era tolerable. Un poco._

_- No podría ser de otro modo - dijo Bella apagando la televisión y aguardando._

_Escucharon a Nessie batallar con la puerta antes de abrirla. Te pusiste de pie al ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y de no haber sido por Jasper, quien permanecía calmado, hubieras salido disparado en busca de Jacob. Sus manos permanecían escondidas en su espalda y se llevó una mano a la cara para enjugar su llanto, antes de observarlos a todos con la más brillante de sus sonrisas. _

_La familia ya estaba concentrada en la sala, queriendo saber que pasaba cuando Nessie cruzó como flecha la distancia que los separaba y se arrojó a tus brazos, presa de una alegría que sólo podía expresarse en lágrimas. _

_Entonces lo habías visto._

_El flamante anillo que brillaba con descaro desde el anular izquierdo de tu pequeña hija. Un latido de corazón después Jacob hizo acto de presencia, Nessie se separó de tus brazos y caminó hacia él, sujetando sus manos y observándolo del mismo modo que él a ella. Secó las lágrimas restantes con sus pulgares y lo supieron. No tuviste que voltear para ver a tu familia. Bella presionó tu mano con fuerza, Alice pegó un brinquito, Esme sonrió y los demás permanecieron congelados en su sitio._

_- Nessie y yo nos queremos casar - dijo Jacob, apartando con esfuerzo los ojos de tu hija para encararlos a ustedes._

_Permanecieron congelados treinta segundos exactos, antes de que Alice corriera escaleras arriba gritando algo sobre ella organizando la boda, estuvieran o no de acuerdo. Rosalie salió de su trance y le dirigió una mirada hosca a Jacob. _

_- Más te vale cuidarla, perro - le advirtió y fue a ayudar a Alice. _

_- Ya la escuchaste - dijo Emmett y se había echado a reír, antes de abrazar a Nessie. _

_El resto de la familia se dedicó a felicitarlos, Bella lo observó con reproche un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza._

_- No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Porque ya lo suponíamos._

_Y tú simplemente no habías podido decir nada, excepto quedarte en tu posición. Bella había suspirado ante la mirada preocupada de su hija._

_- Descuida, reaccionó igual cuando supo de mi embarazo, ya se le pasará._

Te detienes frente a Jacob, tomas la mano de tu hija y repites la misma acción que Charlie cuando te entregó a Bella, simbólicamente hablando. Pones su mano cálida sobre la mano aún más cálida de tu hijo, muy a tu pesar. Besas la frente de Nessie y te retiras hacia tu sitio, donde Bella te espera.

- Me alegro tanto por ellos - asegura mientras los ven intercambiar votos con palabras simples pero plagadas de adoración.

Los demás también lo notan, escuchas a Charlie, quien está al lado de la señora Clearwater.

- Como se quieren esos chicos, - comenta admirado.

- Serán felices - añade Billy - les irá bien.

Todos los demás invitados, que por supuesto han podido escuchar el intercambio, asienten. La multitud rompe en aplausos para recibir a los recién casados. Tu hija que hoy ha pasado de ser Renesmee Cullen, a Nessie Black.

La recepción se prolonga hasta la noche, Alice es especialista en eso. Nessie se aproxima a ti y hace una pequeña reverencia, le devuelves el gesto y caminas con ella hacia la pista de baile. Se deslizan por la pista al ritmo no de la música sino de sus latidos, a su alrededor hay otras parejas, Jacob los observa desde afuera, porque ni a él ni a Bella les place bailar, al menos no sin sus respectivas parejas.

- Te quiero papi - susurra. - Te extrañaré. Los extrañaré.

Porque ellos también tienen derecho a la privacidad que sólo una luna de miel les puede dar. Se irán después de que logren despedirse de todos los presentes, que son bastantes.

- Yo también te quiero Ness - le dices y besas su frente, de nuevo.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, lo hace para no llorar. Le dedicas una sonrisa aunqeu más que para tranquilizarla a ella, pareces querer calmarte tú. No, este es el momento especial de Renesmee, el mismo que ya habían previsto, tal como había dicho Bella. Desde el momento en que Jacob imprimó de tu hija supiste que algún día llegarían a esto.

Después los invitados rodean a los novios y la ronda de felicitaciones comienza de nuevo. Claire se abre paso entre la gente del lado Quileute y contempla a Nessie con gesto asombrado mientras Quil se desliza a su lado sin querer apartarla de su vista.

- Te ves como una princesa - comenta encantada.

Nessie la abraza y le promete que volverán a verse, aunque quizás cuando lo hagan, Claire ya no esté en posición de jugar. Pasara un buen rato antes de que vuelvan. Es lógico.

El sonido de una campana sorprende a todos. Bella alza las cejas y observa a Alice quien parece muy satisfecha del resultado.

- ¿Qué es una fiesta sin el efecto dramático de un escape a medianoche? - repone con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros. - Así, si Nessie y Jacob quieren sentirse como si se hubiera fugado, serán libres de hacerlo.

- No se te escapa nada - dice Bella - no sé porque me sigo sorprendiendo.

Renesmee los abraza, mientras las campanadas siguen sonando con fuerza. Se suelta de tu abrazo y se va con Jacob, ellos también estarán juntos por el resto de la eternidad y aunque sabes que volverán te sientes un poco triste. Después de todo es tu pequeña la que se va con él. Con él cumplirá el ciclo de la vida, o una parte de él.

Bella aprieta tu mano en un gesto cariñoso.

Era medianoche cuando Cenicienta abandonó al príncipe. Renesmee no es como ella y aunque lo fuera encontró a su príncipe en Jacob, y a diferencia de Cenicienta jamás lo va a dejar. Pero como esa princesa se fue a la misma hora que marcaba un estruendoso reloj.

Era medianoche cuando Jake se imprimó de Renesmee.

El eco dejado por las campanas se desvanece al tiempo en que a la distancia se pierde el ruido de un motor. Es medianoche y tu hija se ha ido con él.


End file.
